Various types of hat containers are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a ball cap storage apparatus including a caged upper frame and a caged lower frame, with the caged upper frame further including an obround first support member, a plurality of dome-shaped second support members, a dome-shaped third support member, and a bill-shaped fourth member; and the caged lower frame having an obround first support portion and a bill-shaped second support portion attached to and extended outward from a bottom section of the obround first support portion. What has been further needed is for the bill-shaped second support portion to be hingedly attached to the bill-shaped fourth member. Lastly, what has been needed is for at least one locking clip to be rotatably attached to at least one of the obround first support member and the bill-shaped fourth member, with the at least one locking clip selectively engageable with at least one of the obround first support portion and the bill-shaped second support portion. At least one ball cap is removably disposable between the caged upper frame and the caged lower frame when the at least one locking clip is engaged with at least one of the obround first support portion of the caged lower frame and the substantially bill-shaped second support portion of the caged lower frame. The caged structure of the ball cap storage apparatus thus serves to protect each of a wearer's plurality of ball caps during travel and storage.